


The Taste of You

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Creature Magnus, Dry Humping, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Ending, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Implied Future Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bond, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Succubus Magnus, Talks of future mpreg, Virgin Alec Lightwood, Virgin Shadowhunter Energy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Magnus didn't think anything could get better than finally being free of that cage, but his Shadowhunter savior might just top that. Magnus gets one taste of Alec's virgin Shadowhunter energy and he's lost. He's never tasted anything so delicious or addicting. He tells himself to stay away, to keep Alec at arm's length but Alec just keeps drawing him back.Kissing leads to feeding, feeding leads to sex. And sex, of course, leads to feelings.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 40
Kudos: 411
Collections: SHBingo





	The Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Shadowhunter Bingo, Square: Virgin Shadowhunter Energy
> 
> I commissioned fanart from [melonmilk on twitter](https://twitter.com/NSFWme1onmi1k). PLEASE go check them out and show them some love. They're a GREAT artist and was such a joy to work with!

**Alec**

The club is dark and abandoned when Alec steps inside, keeping his guard up and ready. He puts his palm against the door, letting it click shut behind him softly. There were strange reports about this place. Some Seelies claiming the atmosphere was ‘addicting’ and a werewolf reporting he lost control. Almost like there was something in the air, or the drinks. 

Not wanting to lose his control like others have talked about, Alec’s come here during the daytime. There’s no music, no lights. Just a dark, empty club. 

Alec steps through the hallway towards the main layout, his footsteps echoing through the otherwise silent club. Something about this place has his hackles rising. An electric current drawing him in, whispering for him to never leave. He can tell the reports are true, there’s something not quite right here. 

“Hello,” a deep voice calls out and Alec pulls his blade, the blue lighting up the room. He looks around but finds no one. Before he can move further, a deep chuckle comes from above him. 

Alec looks up, finding a metal cage hanging from the ceiling, two bare legs dangling from the side of the cage. Alec takes a step back to get a better look and is shocked to find a man sitting in the metal cage, wearing nothing but some black, short shorts. “Uh,” he so charmingly says back. “Hi?”

The man wraps his hands around the bars, showing off his blank painted nails, though some of them are chipped. He leans forward so Alec can see his face and Alec’s breath catches. The man is  _ beautiful _ , far beyond anyone Alec’s ever laid eyes on. And if that wasn’t enough to have Alec’s heart skipping a beat, the bright golden cat eyes would finish the job. 

Alec puts his blade away. “Are you the only one here?”

“For now,” the man says. “The owner leaves me here during the day, knowing I’m not going anywhere.” Alec tilts his head in question. “The cage, darling. It’s charmed to keep me inside.”

“Why would he keep you here like this? This is cruel.”

The man snorts. “He doesn’t care about that. Not when I make his business boom.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asks as his eyes scan the surroundings. He finds a chair nearby, dragging it over to the cage. 

“The cage has magical properties. It pulls energy from me and distributes it into the club.” 

Alec steps onto the chair, now high enough to get a better look at the cage. It’s just as the man said, having sigils carved into the steel. Alec takes out his stele, flipping it around his fingers. “What sorta energy is he pulling from you?”

The man smirks at Alec and Alec’s belly pools with lust at the sight. The man is incredibly sexy without even trying. “I’m a succubus,” the man says, purposely dropping his voice even more, making it husky. “He’s pulling sexual energy from me and making this place an addiction for people, forcing them to come back for another fix each night.”

Alec’s hand touches the cage. It’s so cold he sucks in a sharp breath. “Well, not anymore,” he says softly, meeting the man’s eyes. He gently moves his fingers in order to touch the man’s hand, such a contrast to the cold. “I’m getting you out of here.”

The man’s lips tip up but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “That’s sweet,” he says gently, that sultry touch leaving, letting Alec focus on the task at hand thankfully. “But I’m not sure that’s possible.”

“We’ll see,” Alec says before bringing his stele up to the cage. He uses the most powerful unlock rune he knows, letting out a sigh of relief when it clicks open. Alec puts his stele back, carefully opening the cage. 

The man’s eyes are wide as he stands up fully, swinging down onto the floor. He stretches out his legs before raising his arms above his head, letting out a groan at finally being able to stand straight up. Alec’s eyes run over his body without his permission, taking in all that tan skin. When the man turns back around, his winks at Alec, catching Alec watching him. Alec quickly looks away but not before seeing the glint of metal that pierces each of the man’s nipples. Fuck. He needs to  _ focus _ . 

“We should get out of here,” Alec suggests. When he sees the man shiver, Alec takes off his jacket, wrapping it around the man’s shoulders. 

“Such a gentleman,” he says back with a wide smile. “I think my knight in shining armour has earned my name. Magnus Bane,” he says, holding out his hand to Alec. Alec takes it, sucking in a sharp breath as their skin touch, little sparks of pleasure running up his arm. Alec swallows, pulling his hand away. 

“Why don’t you come back to the Institute with me? You can rest safely there and decide what you’d like to do next.”

“Me? A demon spawn at an Institute?” Magnus snorts, shaking his head. 

“I’ll have you know the Institute is welcoming for all Supernatural beings.”

“What makes you so sure of that?”

Alec’s the one to smirk this time. “Because I’m the Head of the Institute. And if I heard of my people being biggotted assholes I’d reassigned them to the Institute at the North Pole.”

Magnus’ smile steals Alec’s breath. Magnus gives him a look that’s filled with intrigue and interest and a tiny glimmer of hope. “Fine,” he finally says. He waves his hands in front of himself, opening a shimmering portal which he pulls Alec through. Alec lets out a noise of surprise before opening his eyes and finding himself in front of the New York Institute. 

As they walk, it’s hard for Alec not to notice little things that show signs of Magnus’ time in that cage. He’s thin, too thin. His skin might be naturally tanned but right now it’s paler than what’s healthy. He looks like he needs to eat. Or maybe feed, whatever that means for a succubus. Alec shivers at that thought. 

“Welcome to the New York Institute,” Alec says, waving around them as they walk. 

“Seems your recon mission went well,” Jace says, walking over from the training room. 

“I’d call it a success,” Magnus jumps in, his eyes darting all around, taking it all in. “Pretty boy saved my life.”

“Pretty boy?” Jace asks under his breath, his brows wrinkled. Alec just shrugs. 

“Well, he never gave me his name,” Magnus explains with a small smile. “And he’s of course pretty. It fits.”

Alec clears his throat. “A-Alec. I’m Alec.”

Magnus hums. Just then, Raphael and Simon walk into the Institute and Jace leaves them in order to hug and greet his boyfriends. Magnus watches the entire exchange, his brows furrowed in thought. 

“You really meant it, didn’t you?”

“Meant what?” Alec asks, leading them further into the Institute towards his office. 

“This place is safe. For everyone.”

Alec nods his head, meeting Magnus’ pretty golden eyes. “Of course. So what if we have different blood? It’s our actions that dictate who we are.”

Magnus looks away so Alec drops it, continuing to walk. When they step into his office, his heart picks up speed, his palms sweaty. 

“So,” Alec starts as Magnus looks around curiously. “Let me know if you need anything. I’ve got a couch in here so feel free to take a nap. I can get you something to eat as well.”

Magnus turns quickly. “Something to eat would be lovely, darling,” he says in that sultry tone once more. Alec licks his lips, his eyes never blinking as Magnus steps towards him. “I’m so hungry, Alexander.”

Alec makes a small noise at the back of his throat, his cheeks flushing hotly. “Magnus,” he gets out. 

“May I have a kiss? Just one?”

Alec stares into Magnus’ eyes a long moment before he nods. It’s barely any movement but it’s apparently enough for Magnus because he’s moving forward, gently kissing Alec’s lips. 

Alec sighs into the kiss, his hands going to Magnus’ shoulders. Alec feels warmth seep into his chest, his mind going foggy with pleasure. Magnus’ lips are soft and warm and perfect against his own. He feels like he could do this forever and never grow tired. 

When Magnus’ tongue touches his bottom lip, Alec gasps, his lips parting. The feeling of Magnus’ tongue touching his own is all encompassing and everything else fades away. There’s a pull deep in his gut, like something is being extracted from him but Alec leans into it, glad to give it away. Magnus moans and it’s music to Alec’s ears, his cock so hard against the zipper of his jeans. 

And just as fast as it started, Magnus is pulling away. 

Alec sucks in a sharp breath, his knees threatening to give out. He stares at Magnus with wide eyes, finding the other man smiling, and this time it’s real, reaching his eyes and making him look bright and happy. The color of his skin is less pale, more healthy. 

“Fuck,” Magnus whispers, like he’s shocked by what they’ve just done. He touches his lips, almost like Alec’s kiss is something to cherish, something to relish. “Thank you.”

Alec clears his throat and when he can finally speak, his voice is husky even to his own ears. “You’re welcome.”

“I should be on my way,” Magnus says gently and Alec tries to hide his disappointment. “I owe you a great debt, Alexander. If you ever have need for me, all you need to do is say my full name. Say my full name and I will be there.”

Alec nods. “Okay,” he whispers and it makes Magnus smile. He reaches forward, gently caressing Alec’s cheek before stepping backwards into the portal he’d created and disappearing inside. 

**Magnus**

Two nights later, Magnus greets his oldest two friends with open arms. “Magnus,” Catarina cries, hugging him tight before pulling away and looking him over from head to toes. “I never stopped looking for you.”

It warms Magnus’ chest, knowing he wasn’t forgotten during his captivity. He gives her a small smile, squeezing her shoulder. “I was right under your nose.”

“What do you mean?” Ragnor asks, hugging him as well. 

“I was locked in a stupid cage,” he says, still miffed to have gotten tricked into that damn thing. “It was warded against tracking, glamoured me,  _ and _ pulled my energy from me for his own, personal use.”

“Oh, Magnus,” Catarina breathes, his brows wrinkled in worry. 

“None of that, darling. You might be immortal but you’re not immune to wrinkles.”

“You ass,” she says back, but there’s a smile on her face. “I’m glad you’re okay and back home.”

“Me too,” he whispers. With a click of his fingers, Magnus conjures each of them a drink. Though Magnus is not a warlock, he’s always felt most comfortable around them, feeling a kinship with them for sharing demonic blood. He’s got magic running through his veins just like them, though his is a different brand in a way. It’s best that people assume him to be a warlock, it’s safer. 

“How did you get out?”

Magnus smiles, thinking about his Shadowhunter savior. Alexander’s never been far from his mind. He’d been kind and charming and delightfully flustered. And that kiss? Fuck. Magnus can’t stop thinking about it. He’s practically starving, needing sexual energy, yet he can’t get himself to go out and find someone for a good, quick fuck, too hung up on this Shadowhunter. They’d met  _ once _ but somehow Magnus is addicted to his taste, addicted to his virgin Shadowhunter energy. 

“A Shadowhunter saved me.” Magnus smirks as his friends raise their brows at him in surprise. “I’ve been gone for too long. He took me back to the Institute and was  _ welcomed _ inside with open arms. There were Downworlders intermixed with the Nephilim. It truly was a sight to see.”

“Times are changing. Lightwood is changing things.”

Magnus leans back, sipping at his martini when something tingles at his senses. A pull, deep in his gut, calling to him. He closes his eyes, focusing.  _ Magnus, _ he hears and a moment later,  _ Magnus Bane _ . 

Magnus stands, recognizing the voice. Equal parts excitement and worry fill his belly. He looks forward to seeing Alec once more but nervous for the reason he might be calling. Is he in trouble? Is he hurt? 

“I must be going,” Magnus says, giving his friends a dramatic bow. 

“But we’ve only just gotten here, Magnus,” Ragnor complains. 

“Drink my wine and enjoy whatever food I have. But I’m being called.”

Magnus focuses again on that pull, his breath stolen when he gets a sense of what his Shadowhunter is getting up to. It would seem Alec is not in trouble. Quite the opposite actually. A moan sounds through Magnus’ mind, intermixed with his name. 

“Fine. But you owe us, Magnus,” Catarina says, pointing at him seriously. “I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“Me too,” he says before portalling away, stepping through until he’s stood outside the New York Institute. Magnus may regularly travel using portals, but he can also teleport. It has less flair and can only let him travel short distances, but it has the added benefit of being silent. 

Magnus looks inward, following the pull and teleporting straight into Alec’s bedroom. It’s completely dark but Magnus’ cat eyes allow him to see just fine. He finds a place atop Alec’s open bathroom door. He leans his back against the wall, his right foot straight out in front of him while his left dangles to the side. 

And there Alec is in all his glory. 

Alec has his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself quickly. There’s a sheen of sweat across his body, his other hand plucking at his nipple. His head is thrown back, his back tense and raising off the bed. “Fuck, Magnus,” Alec moans out. 

Magnus clears his throat and Alec freezes, his eyes snapping open and immediately meeting Magnus’. 

“Jesus,” Alec hisses, covering his lap with his sheet. 

Magnus clicks his tongue. “Darling, don’t quit on my account.” He brings his right foot closer to himself until he can wrap his arms around his knee, looking down at Alec with a smirk. 

Alec makes a noise at the back of his throat and even from here Magnus can see the way his cheeks brighten with a blush. Lovely. “Why are you here?”

Magnus raises his brow. “You called me.”

“I didn’t--” Alec freezes, letting out a sigh. “Fuck. I didn’t. Magnus, I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for. I came because you called. If you’d like me to leave, I’ll be gone.” Magnus waits, watching as Alec debates with himself. When he doesn’t immediately tell Magnus to leave, he continues. “Or, I can stay and watch and feed.”

Alec licks his lips and Magnus can smell the want wafting off of him in waves. Fuck, it makes his mouth water with how good it smells. The pheromones Alec is giving off is so fucking prime for his picking. “Are you still hungry?”

“Starving,” Magnus says right away. “Full disclosure,” he says slowly, “I haven’t fed since getting out of that cursed cage. I’m starving. But since that kiss, I can’t seem to find anything quite as delectable. Tasting you was like tasting the finest steak,” Magnus tries to explain, watching as Alec squirms, his eyes never leaving Magnus’. “How am I to go back to soggy fries.” 

Alec takes in a shaky breath, his hand shaking as he moves the sheet away from his lap. Magnus takes the Shadowhunter in greedily. “O-okay,” Alec murmurs, his hand sliding up his thigh before wrapping around his cock once more. 

“Beautiful,” Magnus whispers, more to himself than to Alec. But Alec obviously hears it, letting out a noise of pleasure as his hand speeds up. 

Blue wisps of pleasure raise from Alec’s body, floating around him in the air. To anyone else, they’d be invisible, but to Magnus it’s his lifeline, the thing he craves most, the thing he  _ needs _ to survive. Sexual energy. 

“Shit,” Alec hisses out, his eyes staring up at Magnus, just watching as Magnus watches right back. Tension rises in the air, more and more blue wisps floating in the air, growing brighter and brighter. 

Magnus opens his mouth, panting, pulling the energy towards himself. The moment a wisp touches his tongue, Magnus is lost. It’s more than just delicious. It’s all consuming. Alec’s energy is like none other Magnus has ever experienced before and he’s not sure if it’s because Alec is a virgin or if it’s because he’s a Shadowhunter. 

“Alexander,” Magnus gasps out, unable to stop himself, overcome with the combination of Alec’s show and energy. Magnus feels his strength return, his body being renewed now that he’s feeding. He feels energized in a way he hasn’t felt since before being in that cage. 

“M-Magnus. Oh, Magnus. Fuck. I’m so close already.”

“You’ve never done this before,” Magnus says, more of a statement than a question. 

“Never. Never kissed anyone but you.”

Magnus closes his eyes, savoring the flavor of Alec’s pleasure. He can see how Alec’s pleasure is about to crest, how he’s getting close to coming. Magnus sucks in one last time before breathing out, sending his  _ own _ sexual energy to Alexander. 

“Oh my god,” Alec shouts as his hips leave the bed. His cock jerks in his hand and he comes, thick, white cum splashing across his belly. Magnus’ mouth waters as he watches, wanting to taste Alec straight from the source. Maybe another time. 

Magnus opens his mouth, pulling every last drop of sexual energy from the room until all the pretty blue wisps are gone. He watches as Alec gets his breathing under control, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. He looks beautiful in his post orgasm state. Magnus wants to do this again, he wants to take every single one of Alec’s first times, to teach him the ways of pleasure and blow his mind. 

Alec smiles up at Magnus, the look is so bright, so trusting. And that’s when guilt hits Magnus straight in the chest. He’s a monster, feeding off someone who doesn’t know any better. If he was a better man, Magnus would turn away and never come back. But now that he has a taste, he’s not sure he has the strength to do that. 

“Thank you,” he says, just like the first time Alec allowed him to feed. 

“You’re welcome,” Alec whispers back, his eyes lidded and droopy. He’s adorable and Magnus’ heart clenches almost painfully. He’s so innocent and pure. “Good night, Magnus.”

“Good night, Alexander.” And with nothing but a thought, Magnus is gone. 

**Alec**

Alec stands at the entrance of the Institute, greeting everyone as they enter. There’s many things on the agenda tonight and he’s excited to dig in. He’s proud of his cabinet, proud that he’s made such progress with the Shadow world, bringing it together instead of fighting amongst themselves. 

He watches as Jace sits beside Raphael and Simon, the representatives of the vampires. Luke, the alpha of the werewolves, chats with Meliorn, a Seelie. They all intermix and get along and the sight makes Alec proud, his chest filling with warmth. 

Alec turns when the doors open once more, his breath leaving him in one long pull. Striding towards him is not Ragnor, the Head Warlock of Brooklyn, but instead Magnus. 

Magnus’ hair is high, the tips dyed with a pretty pink color, his makeup flawless and bold, matching his hair. He’s wearing tight black pants, a black shirt, and matching pink suspenders and bow tie. Fuck. Alec’s mouth runs dry and his cock gives a valiant twitch. 

“Magnus,” Alec greets with a wide smile. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m not glad to see you. Because I am. I’m just wondering--”

Magnus smiles wide, raising his finger and stopping Alec from talking. Thankfully. It’s true, he’s missed Magnus in the time they were apart. It’s been two weeks since that night Alec masturbated while Magnus watched and fed from him. Two weeks is too long for Alec’s taste. 

“Ragnor sent me in his place. He’s attending some warlock meeting out of the country,” Magnus explains with a wave of his hand. 

“Welcome,” Alec says, turning towards where everyone is sitting. Feeling bold, he places his hand on Magnus’ lower back, leading him over to the table. Magnus’ eyes dart over to him, giving him a look that Alec doesn’t really understand but he doesn’t pull away or say anything so Alec takes it as a win. 

“Everyone, this is Magnus. He’s standing in for Ragnor.” Alec points everyone out as he makes introductions. 

Alec pulls out the chair for Magnus, preening when Magnus smiles at him. Alec needs to get a grip on himself and focus on the meeting at hand. 

He pulls up the agenda on his tablet, scrolling through, taking a deep breath, and beginning. It’s clear sailing for the most part. He gets everyone’s feedback and hears them out when they have complaints. There’s currently a rogue werewolf somewhere in their city, biting random mundanes and turning them. They’re working out a plan and a schedule of patrols to try and find them and stop them. 

“Well,” Magnus murmurs, leaning back in his seat. “It seems the Head of this Institute is quite competent. He’s officially got my full support.”

Raphael gives Magnus a blank look. “Because you’re unbiased.”

“Oh, I think I like you.”

“You don’t,” Raphael says, turning away and slightly hiding behind Simon. Alec smiles at the exchange, his belly doing a fully flip at the compliment. 

It’s towards the end of the night that Alec keeps stealing glances at Magnus. His black painted nails make random patterns against the table. It’s mesmerizing, watching the long, thin digits move. He’s getting turned on, squirming in his seat. And by the looks Magnus gives him, Alec knows he must know. 

“If there’s nothing else, that’ll be it for the night,” Alec announces, just barely keeping in his sigh of relief. 

As everyone stands and begins to leave, Alec touches Magnus’ wrist. “May I have a moment?”

Magnus tilts his head to the side. “Of course, darling.”

They wait until everyone has left the conference room. Without looking away, Magnus waves a hand and the door closes, leaving them alone. 

Alec licks his lips, delighted when Magnus’ eyes follow the movement. “I’ve missed you,” he confesses gently. 

“You barely know me,” Magnus says straight away, breaking eye contact. 

“Then let me get to know you, Magnus.”

Magnus shakes his head and Alec feels helpless, his stomach dropping down to his feet. “You won’t like what you find. I’m selfish, Alexander,” he says, running his finger over Alec’s chest, almost absentminded, yet the simple action makes a fire burn deep in Alec’s belly. “I wish to keep you in my life. And when you find out more about me, I’m afraid that won’t be an option.”

Alec’s heart speeds up, his breath quickening. That pull in his belly is back, drawing him in. Like a moth drawn to fire, Alec is drawn to Magnus, but he doesn’t think he’ll get burned. Magnus is afraid that Alec will push him away, but Alec is afraid of not experiencing this, he’s afraid of the what if’s. 

When Magnus doesn’t push away, Alec leans forward. He moves slowly, telegraphing exactly his intention. Magnus’ breath comes out shakily, fanning over Alec’s lips a moment before their lips meet. 

It’s just as good as Alec remembers. Maybe even better since his memory couldn’t possibly remember the way Magnus smells this close up, or the way his lips fit perfectly against Alec’s, or the little noises that Magnus makes as they kiss. 

That lust that had been simmering in Alec’s belly comes fully alive, boiling over and taking over all of his senses. His body feels like a live wire, pulled tight, waiting for Magnus to touch. His hands find Magnus’ hips this time, pulling him against his body. Alec moans when their fronts touch, feeling the way Magnus is hard in his black slacks. He’s not alone in this, Magnus feels this pull between them too, and if on no other level, at least Alec knows they’re physically compatible. 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes once they pull apart. His name on Magnus’ lips sounds like a revelation and Alec can’t fucking  _ take  _ it. He grabs Magnus by the back of his neck, pulling him back in for another kiss. This time he’s rougher, pushing his tongue between Magnus’ lips, his body shivering when Magnus moans. 

Magnus’ hands finally move, gripping the front of Alec’s shirt as his hips push forward, purposely rubbing their erections against each other. Pleasure jolts through Alec at the touch. 

“Fuck,” Alec gasps out, overwhelmed at Magnus’ touch, overwhelmed as he feels Magnus draw energy from him, energy he gives freely and happily. He tilts his head back and Magnus’ mouth brushes over the sensitive skin of his neck. “Yes, Magnus,” he hisses, his hands finding Magnus’ hair and gripping tight. 

Magnus makes a noise at that so Alec tightens his fingers further. That mouth that’s been teasing him suddenly bites down and Alec cries out. His hips shove against Magnus’ and they find a steady pace, thrusting against each other as Alec leans against the table. Magnus’ hands run over Alec’s back, sliding under his shirt and feeling his skin. 

Magnus sucks against Alec’s skin and Alec knows there will be a mark there.  _ Magnus’ mark _ . The thought has his cock throbbing, his orgasm barreling towards him. “I’m gonna--” Alec tries to warn but the sound is stolen from him as Magnus moves up to kiss him again. Alec moans into Magnus’ mouth, barely able to properly kiss back. 

Magnus leans back just enough to look into Alec’s eyes as Alec comes, those cat eyes so fucking bright, the pupils so wide and black. Alec comes wetly into his jeans. A moment later, Magnus moans, thrusting his erection hard against Alec’s hip. 

Alec watches in awe as Magnus finds his release in his arms. He can’t close his eyes, can’t look away, not wanting to miss a moment of this. Alec feels more than just pleasure, more than just lust. His chest is warmed with honor at seeing Magnus so vulnerable, helping him find pleasure like this. 

His hand finds Magnus’ cheek, holding him. His thumb caresses Magnus’ skin. Magnus’ mouth pants hotly against his face, sucking in giant lungfuls of breath and Alec realizes with a start that he’s feeding, sucking all the sexual energy from the room. His stomach quivers at the sight. 

“Divine,” Magnus whispers. “You’re so pure, Alexander.” Alec wrinkles his nose at the comment that makes Magnus smirk. But the look isn’t sexy or tantalizing, instead more sad. “It’s true. I feel I’m taking advantage of you sometimes. You’re innocent.”

“Maybe when it comes to sex, but Magnus, I’m  _ not _ innocent and pure.”

“You are in my eyes,” Magnus answers with a sigh. “I can taste it on you, can taste the way I’m taking tiny pieces of your virginity. I’m afraid I’m becoming addicted.”

Alec opens his mouth to respond but snaps his mouth shut, not really knowing what he’s supposed to say to that. Magnus leans forward, kissing Alec’s lips one last time before snapping his fingers, cleaning both of their pants. Then he steps back. “Thank you, Alec,” he whispers before disappearing. 

Fuck. Alec really wishes he would stop that.

**Magnus**

Magnus breathes heavily, his side aching terribly. He’s never seen anything like this before in his long life and fear grips his throat, threatening to choke him. This beast of a man stalks forward and Magnus throws out a bolt of magic. The beast yelps but continues forward, his eyes glassy with bloodlust and his maw drooling, covered in its last victim’s blood. 

It turns out the werewolf everyone is hunting is not quite a werewolf. Or maybe he once was. But not anymore. Now he’s stuck between forms, a hulking wolf man, closer to resembling a werewolf the mundane movies show. 

The scratch on Magnus’ side continues to bleed, staining his shirt dark red. His back hits the alley wall and he freezes, trapped. 

Magnus swallows around the bile in his throat, waiting for the death blow. It never comes. 

The beast looks down at his chest with a wounded noise and that’s when Magnus sees the arrow point sticking through, struck from behind. Suddenly, the beast is no longer in front of him, but instead moving to try to dislodge the Shadowhunter currently strapped to its back. Magnus watches with wide eyes as Alec pulls out a dagger, using it to slit the beast’s throat. And just like that, it’s over. 

Alec leaps off its back, landing perfectly on his feet. His eyes turn to Magnus, taking him in, scanning for injuries. “Magnus,” he whispers, seeing all the blood. 

“I’m fine,” Magnus gets out before his knees try to give out. Alec is there, holding him up. Magnus leans against the alleyway, the cement cool against his skin. “Really, I’m alright, Alexander.”

“Could have fooled me,” Alec grits out. “Can you heal yourself?”

“Of course,” Magnus says right away. “If I had the  _ energy _ .”

Alec’s eyes flick between Magnus’, a thoughtful look making his brows wrinkle. Magnus makes a noise of surprise when Alec falls to his knees. 

“Alec,” Magnus tries to say but Alec cuts him off. 

“Take my energy, Magnus. You said I was pure but that,” he says, pointing back at the werewolf beast, “proves just how wrong you are. I might be a virgin but I’m not innocent. I have a lot of blood on my hands. So open your eyes and see what’s right in front of you. See  _ me. _ ”

Magnus opens his mouth to respond but snaps it shut at the glare Alec sends up at him. He looks over at the dead beast before looking back at Alec and nodding. The hand that’s not covered in blood goes to Alec’s hair, running through the soft strands. 

“I want this,” Alec whispers as he unbuttons Magnus pants. “I want  _ you _ .”

Like blinders coming off a horse, Magnus feels like he’s seeing a whole new world through a different colored lense. Alec  _ wants him _ . And Magnus is pretty sure it’s more than just sexual attraction, not with how fond Alec’s eyes are as he opens his mouth and takes Magnus’ cock into his mouth. Those fond, worried eyes stay glued to Magnus’ and his belly flutters with a mixture of pleasure and something else, something soft and warm and all encompassing. 

“Alexander,” Magnus moans, Alec’s mouth hot and velvety around him. Magnus watches as Alec’s lips slide down his dick, so fucking slowly. The sight steals his breath from his lungs. It’s so fucking sexy. Familiar blue wisps begin to rise from Alec’s body and Magnus opens his mouth, taking them in greedily. He sighs as they slide down his throat, already feeling the energy and strength come back to him. 

Alec’s hand wraps around the base of Magnus’ erection, sliding up and down in tandem with his mouth. He squeezes and Magnus moans, letting his head fall back against the stone of the wall behind him. 

“Alec,” Magnus grits out through clenched teeth, his orgasm rushing towards him. “Alec, fuck. Take your cock out. Stroke yourself for me.”

Alec makes a whining noise and without pulling his mouth away, he scrambles to pull his cock from his pants. The sight of Alec on his knees, sucking his cock while pleasuring himself is too much for Magnus to take. The wisps of sexual energy coming from Alec are now so bright, so fucking delicious. Pure, virgin Shadowhunter energy and it makes Magnus cry out in pleasure as he takes it in. 

It doesn’t take long after that for Magnus to come hotly down Alec’s throat. The pleasure is only made better as he watches Alec swallow every drop. Alec’s eyes widen, his hand speeding up before he comes as well between Magnus’ feet, covering the ground with his cum. 

Magnus’ hand rubs patterns against Alec’s scalp as they both catch their breath. Alec puts himself away before gently doing the same to Magnus. But instead of standing, Alec carefully lifts Magnus’ shirt, finding the skin good as new. Alec kisses the skin and Magnus has to clench his eyes shut, hit square in the chest with emotion. 

This time when he falls backwards into a portal, he’s man enough to admit that he’s running away. 

**Alec**

“So here’s the thing,” Alec says as soon as the door swings open, Magnus standing there in all his glory. “I realize this is ass backwards or whatever but I don’t care. I wanna date you and get to know you. I’m sick of running into each other and fucking. I like you, Magnus.”

Magnus’ eyes scan over Alec’s face before looking down at the bag in Alec’s hand. Silently, he steps to the side and lets the door widen. Alec steps through, letting out a shaky breath. “How did you know where to find me?”

“Ragnor,” Alec says. “I told him I wanted to wine and dine you. He laughed so hard he cried. But then he gave me your address.”

Magnus pinches the bridge of his nose before shaking his head. He gives Alec a fond look before tying his robe tightly around himself. “And how long did you stand out there rehearsing that speech?”

Alec’s cheeks flush. “Longer than I’d care to admit.”

Alec kicks off his boots, following Magnus into the living room. He looks around, taking the loft in. There are extravagant vases and paintings, shelves filled with nick nacks and books. There’s a couch and armchair on either side of a coffee table. Magnus snaps his fingers and two large pillows appear on the ground next to the short table. Magnus sits down on one, nodding for Alec to join him. 

“What did you bring me?”

“I wasn’t sure what you liked so I brought a variety,” Alec says, setting the bag on the ground and sitting on his pillow. He pulls out strawberries, grapes, some sushi rolls, some pita bread and dip, and finally a bottle of wine. “I hope you have glasses?”

Magnus snaps his fingers and two glasses appear in front of them. Alec gives him a grateful smile, opening the wine and pouring both glasses. He’s not even sure if this is good wine or not but he wanted this to be special, he wanted to make Magnus feel special. He wanted to show Magnus he was worth the effort. 

Magnus opens the container of sushi, picking one up and popping it into his mouth. Again, Alec needed to get Izzy’s recommendation because Alec very rarely gets take-out. By the look of bliss on Magnus’ face, Alec thinks he owes his sister. 

“So,” Alec says, picking up a strawberry. “I believe we’re supposed to talk and get to know each other. I uh. I’ve never done this before so I’m just making it up as I go along.”

Magnus gives him a long look, his brows dipping down. “This might come to a surprise to you,” Magnus says gently, “but you’re new for me too.”

Alec takes a bite of his strawberry, letting the tart juices wash over his tongue, trying to process what Magnus is saying. “You’ve never dated before?”

Magnus shakes his head. “There’s not a long list of people who’d wanna date someone like me. Too afraid I’ll sleep with anyone I come into contact with.” Magnus says it with a shrug, like it doesn’t bother him, like it doesn’t matter. But Alec can see the tension in Magnus’ shoulders, the way his hand grips his wine glass tightly. He wants to soothe that pain away. 

“How does it work?” Alec asks, forever curious to learn more about Magnus. “Obviously you feed off sexual energy. How often do you need to feed?” He licks his lips. “Could you feed off only one person?”

Magnus pops a grape into his mouth and Alec’s eyes follow the motion of his fingers, enraptured by the sight of the long, painted digits. He snaps his eyes back up to Magnus’ eyes, finding a knowing look there. His cheeks pinken but he doesn’t look away. 

“It’s complicated,” Magnus says slowly. “I’m a succubus fathered by the greater demon of lust himself.” Alec’s eyes widen for a moment before he covers up his shock by taking a drink of the wine. “I’m more powerful than most, able to restrain my hunger for long periods of time. But yes, eventually I require to be replenished, especially when I do strenuous magic.”

“I thought you were an incubus, since you’re a man,” Alec blurts out. 

Magnus’ lips curl up slightly. “A special gift from my father,” he tells Alec. “I’m unlike any of my kind. I’m a man, yes, but I have the ability to carry my own children should I so choose.”

“Oh. That’s uh, that’s actually really cool.”

“I’m glad you think so, darling.” Magnus picks up a piece of the bread, sliding it through the dip and eating it. Some of it ends up on his fingers and he licks it clean. Alec squirms in his seat as he watches. “To your other question, yes, it’s more than plausible to feed from one person. Many even mate for life.”

Alec nods his head, listening carefully. His heart is picking up speed at the information but he doesn’t dare get his hopes up. 

“Tell me about you, Alexander. Why is it that someone as handsome and kind as yourself hasn’t found himself with a line of eligible dates?”

Alec quickly pops a grape into his mouth, giving himself a moment to think about his answer. “I’m uh, I’m gay,” he starts off with. “But I kept that a secret for a long time. I worked my ass off and became the man my parents wanted. I became the Head of the New York Institute when I was only 20.” His fingers run random patterns against his jeans. “I was stubborn,” he says with an amused snort. “I made it so the Clave  _ needed _ me. I made this Institute the best it could be until they literally  _ couldn’t _ fire me for any reason. And only then did I tell everyone I was gay. I proved myself more than capable. My team all stood behind me and  _ dared _ the Clave to do anything to me.”

Magnus puts his hands behind himself, leaning back. His eyes light up in delight as Alec tells his story. “You know, Alexander, you continue to surprise me.”

Alec smiles shyly, cursing his blushing cheeks. “In good ways I hope.”

“The best,” Magnus promises. 

“Good,” Alec answers softly, warmth filling his chest. He drinks the rest of his wine and he can feel the way it sits in his belly, making him tingly all over. Alec so rarely drinks alcohol and he’s getting pleasantly buzzed. The feeling makes him bold. “I like you, Magnus.”

Magnus tilts his head as he taps his lower lip. His pretty eyes are fond as he looks at Alec. “I like you too, Alexander.”

Alec smiles so wide he’s sure he looks goofy but he doesn’t care. “Good. That’s uh, that’s good.”

Magnus finishes his wine and stands up. He slowly unties his robe, letting it fall around his feet. “I know you said this was to prove you wanted me for more than just my body,” Magnus says slowly, walking around the table towards him. “Call me thoroughly wooed. Would you be opposed to dessert? I find myself with a very particular craving.”

Alec licks his lips, taking in Magnus’ bare chest, his nipple piercings on display. His belly flutters deliciously and his cock begins to fill with blood. There’s no doubt that Magnus is beautiful, but Alec desperately wants him to know that he’s more than that, he’s more than a pretty face, he’s good for more than just sex. 

So instead of letting temptation have it’s way, Alec stands up and puts a gentle hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “Do you need it?” Alec asks seriously. “Because I’d rather end our first date the old fashioned way. With a kiss good night and that’s it.”

Magnus looks taken aback. He looks at Alec long and hard, his eyes darting between Alec’s. Finally he nods. “Okay,” he whispers, leaning forward and kissing Alec’s lips. 

The kiss is slow, just the soft press of lips against lips. It’s  _ tender _ in a way that makes Alec’s knees weak. Magnus’ hands slide up his sides before holding onto Alec’s back. Just like anytime Magnus touches him, Alec’s breath is stolen. But this time, it’s softly, a slow simmer rather than an all consuming fire. It’s perfect. 

Magnus’ golden cat eyes blink at him slowly as they pull apart. “Thank you for a lovely evening,” Magnus says sincerely. 

“You’re welcome.”

With one more gentle kiss to Magnus’ lips, Alec picks up his coat, puts on his boots, and goes home for the night. 

**Magnus**

Magnus flips the page of the book he’s reading, stifling a yawn at the contents. What was this warlock thinking while writing this garbage? Really, it’s like he picked ingredients from a hat and stuck them together and called it a potion. 

A knock on the door saves him from dying of boredom and he quickly sets his book down, walking over to greet whoever’s here. He checks his watch but Alexander isn’t due for another hour or so. Magnus smiles, excitement rising up in the pit of his belly. 

Magnus opens the door with a polite smile that instantly melts away when he gets sight of who’s here. Alec is leaning against the door frame, breathing heavily. There’s blood, a lot of it. “Magnus,” Alec breathes out before his knees give out, falling forward into Magnus’ arms. 

“What the fuck, Alec?” Magnus hisses, pulling Alec into his arms. He takes a steadying breath before picking Alec up, lifting him bridal style. “What happened?”

“I was on patrol,” Alec grits out, his face paling. “But some stupid injury wasn’t gonna make me miss our date, Magnus.”

“Stupid, stupid nephilim.”

Alec groans and fear grips Magnus’ throat, making it tight. It’s hard to breathe and all he can do is keep moving forward, determined to make sure Alec is okay. 

As carefully as he can, Magnus lays Alec down onto his bed. Alec whimpers in pain and the noise smacks right into Magnus’ chest. He takes a deep breath, reaching within himself and pulling every ounce of magic he has to the front, thinking about what sorta injury this is. There’s a reason Alec didn’t just activate his iratze rune. Demon venom. With that in mind, Magnus pours his magic into Alec, chasing the venom away. 

Once the venom is completely gone, Magnus sinks to his knees beside the bed, leaning his forehead against his sheets. He breathes deeply, trying to catch his breath as sweat drips down the side of his face. The wounds on Alec’s side and shoulder are still open but he’s used so much magic already and Magnus isn’t sure he can heal them as well, not without a boost.

A hand touches his hair and he looks up, finding Alec’s eyes staring at him. “Magnus.”

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, standing up and kneeling on the bed, taking Alec’s hand in his own. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’m not dying. Thanks for that.”

“I’m angry with you,” Magnus says. “But right now I’m more worried.”

“Hand me my stele?”

Magnus digs into Alec’s pockets until he finds the stele, handing it over. Alec lifts his bloody shirt out of the way, running the stele over the iratze rune he has on his side and sighing as the wound on the opposite side begins to knit itself together. 

“See? Totally fine.”

“Alexander. Do you have any idea what you’ve just done to me? I’m going to go grey from this stress!”

Alec’s face breaks out into a tiny smile, his eyes lighting up and losing the painful fog from earlier. “You’d look good with some grey,” he murmurs. 

Magnus’ mouth opens. “You take that back.”

“Never,” Alec whispers. “You’d look good with any color hair. You always look good.”

Magnus has to look away, his throat going tight again. Fuck. How close was he to losing Alec? What if he’d been too late? What if Alec hadn’t made it all the way here?

Without a second thought, Magnus uses the very last of his magic to clean the blood away before getting onto the bed and laying on top of Alec. Alec opens his thighs so Magnus has a proper place to lay. He lets out a pained grunt but instead of pushing Magnus away, his arms wrap around Magnus’ back tightly, keeping him firmly in place. 

Magnus hides his face against Alec’s chest, too overwhelmed to do anything more and not wanting to show the full force of what he’s feeling. Alec must understand, at least a little, because his arms tighten and he makes a soothing noise. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers. “I’m okay, Magnus.”

“But you almost weren’t,” Magnus gasps out, voicing his fear. “You were almost--” he stops, unable to finish. 

“I’m sorry I worried you.”

Magnus is at a loss for words. This man was so hurt yet is worried more about Magnus’ feelings than about himself. Magnus does the only thing he can think to do; he leans up on his elbows and kisses Alec. 

There’s only a split second of hesitation before Alec is kissing back, just as fiercely. Since their first date, they’ve been on more, always ending in a few kisses good night. Magnus is  _ hungry _ for Alec now, and not just because his magic is depleted. He never wants to be without Alec and the realization should terrify him. But instead, it sinks deep into Magnus’ chest, making him feel bold, a sense of  _ rightness _ settling just under his skin. 

“Alexander,” Magnus gasps out when they break the kiss, his body craving more, craving  _ Alec _ . 

Alec is right there, his hands moving over Magnus’ back, his eyes filled with longing that Magnus wants to chase away because Alec  _ has him _ , he doesn’t have to long anymore. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”

And with those words something snaps between them. Magnus moves out of the way so they can both shuck off their clothing. When he falls back down between Alec’s thighs, a blissful sigh leaves his mouth as skin touches skin. Magnus’ hand skims over Alec’s stomach and up his chest before finding its place on the side of Alec’s face. Their eyes meet for a long moment before Magnus lets out a shaky breath.

“I’ve got you,” Alec says again softly before pulling Magnus down into another kiss. This one is deeper, sexier. Heat rises between them until their hips are moving against each other, their cocks sliding together. It’s good. So fucking good. 

Alec’s head falls back against Magnus pillow, a groan leaving his lips as Magnus grinds down. Virgin energy comes off of Alec in waves, the familiar blue wisps making Magnus’ mouth water. He opens his mouth, panting hotly against the skin just under Alec’s jaw. Alec’s hands tighten where they grip Magnus’ hip and Magnus wonders if there will be bruises there tomorrow morning. The thought makes his cock throb. 

Magnus can feel his magic and strength coming back to him, his tank refilling as he feeds from Alec. The taste, just as always, is divine, like nothing he’s ever tasted before. His mouth latches onto Alec’s throat, licking and sucking, wanting to mark Alec in a physical way just as the Shadowhunter has done to him emotionally. 

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec whimpers, his hips rising up off the bed and thrusting against Magnus, the movements becoming quicker and jerkier, his desperation obvious. 

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus slicks up his hand before leaning up enough to fit his fist between them. He wraps his hand around their erections and watches in delight as Alec’s body tenses beneath him. He’s absolutely stunning, so abandoned in his pleasure. There’s no shame, no guilt in his enjoyment. It’s so fucking refreshing and Magnus revels in it. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” he murmurs and is rewarded with Alec opening his eyes and looking at him. Their eyes are locked as Magnus thrusts into his fist, his cock sliding up against Alec’s. 

Alec’s hands slide up Magnus’ torso, stopping at his chest. Alec’s thumbs tentatively flick against his nipples and Magnus tosses his head back with a deep moan. Magnus’ reaction must be what Alec was looking for because his fingers grow steady and sure, fiddling with Magnus’ nipple piercings. Everything feels so right, so good, and Magnus’ orgasm is rushing towards him. 

“Magnus. It’s so good. I’m so close,” Alec gets out, his breath coming out shaky and overwhelmed. Magnus opens his mouth again, pulling in all the energy in the air from Alec. 

His unoccupied hand grips Alec’s wrists, pinning them down over his head. He leans down with a smirk on his face before kissing Alec. When Alec opens his mouth, Magnus pushes a little sexual energy forward and Alec gasps, his hips stuttering before the warmth of his cum splashes against Magnus’ belly. The energy is orgasm inducing, but it also serves the purpose of healing Alec completely. 

Alec tugs his hands free before batting Magnus’ hand away from their dicks. “Let me take care of you now,” he says before sliding his hand through his cum and wrapping it around Magnus’ cock. 

“Alec,” Magnus moans, falling to his hands and looking down, watching as his cock disappears and reappears in Alec’s grip. Pleasure overwhelms him and it’s so much more because it’s  _ Alec _ doing it, Alec’s the one taking charge and making sure Magnus is taken care of. Such a contrast to Magnus’ past lovers who were more worried about what Magnus could do for them. It leaves Magnus feeling flayed open and exposed in a way he’s never been before. 

“Alexander. Fuck. I love you,” he whispers before ducking down and plunging his tongue into Alec’s mouth. Their kisses are opened mouth and sloppy, more tongue than anything else and it’s fucking perfect. It’s enough to have Magnus flying over the edge, coming across Alec’s belly to mix with the cum already there. 

Magnus feels like he’s just run a marathon but in the most exhilarating way. He feels like he could take on the entire world and come out on top. His heart is racing and his breathing is labored and there’s a wide smile on his face. With a wave of his hand, the mess between them disappears and he collapses onto Alec’s chest, content when the Shadowhunter wraps his hands around Magnus’ back and holds him tight. 

Alec kisses the top of Magnus’ head. “I love you, too,” Alec whispers. “I know we haven’t known each other that long. And I know I’m probably not the best at all this and you could do so much better. But I know how I feel, Magnus. I love you.”

“You’re wrong,” Magnus says, sitting up. He readjusts until he’s straddling Alec’s lap, looking down at him. “I can’t do better than you.” Alec’s face changes to something soft as he stares up at Magnus, not daring to look away. “I’ve never met another person like you, Alexander. You cherish me like I’m something special. Like I’m more than just what I can do or give you.”

Alec’s the one to readjust this time. He moves until he’s sitting back against the headboard so they’re face to face. His hands find Magnus’ cheeks, holding him still. “I realized I loved you the day we walked through central park. You bought me a hot chocolate and refused to let go of my hand the entire time. Then we saw those kids who’d lost their kite up in that tree and you uses your magic to make it fall back down for them. You’re kind and you’re special, Magnus. And I love you.”

Magnus grips Alec’s wrist, holding on for dear life. “I realized I loved you on our first date when you refused to have sex with me. You want me for more than that.”

“I do,” Alec says, kissing Magnus’ lips gently. “The sex is good. Mind blowing, actually,” Alec says with a snort. “But it’s so much more than that.”

“I don’t think I can live without you,” Magnus blurts out. 

“You don’t have to,” Alec promises.

That night they lay together, holding each other close. It’s in that moment, as Alec snores, that Magnus accepts he wants to make Alec his mate. 

**Alec**

This isn’t what Alec was expecting. He walks through Magnus’ loft, his steps slow as he takes everything in. There are candles everywhere, making the mood sultry and intimate, red petals lead him towards the bedroom. It’s so fucking cheesy that Alec has to shake his head, a smile lighting up his face despite that. It’s perfect. 

He follows the trail left for him, dropping his jacket and his shirt as he goes. He’s down to his jeans when he steps into Magnus’ bedroom. Well, it’s practically  _ their _ bedroom at this point and the very thought has his belly warming. Alec smiles softly as he takes in the sight of Magnus, sitting at the end of the bed looking nervous. There’s no need for nerves, not for Alec at least. 

“Hey,” he whispers, making Magnus’ eyes snap up. Those bright golden eyes never cease to make Alec’s breath stutter with how beautiful they are. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers back before standing up and stepping towards him. He’s in nothing but a pair of light blue silk boxers that look so gorgeous against his skin tone. Alec’s so overwhelmed with love for this man. 

“You didn’t have to do all this,” Alec tells him, waving at all the candles. The light flickers just right, making Magnus look like the inhuman being he truly is. Beautiful, Alec’s mind reminds him. 

“I wanted this to be special,” Magnus says seriously, his eyebrows drawn together in worry. Alec touches that wrinkle, making it smooth out with his thumb. Magnus swallows. “Are you sure?”

Alec smiles. “I’ve never been more sure of anything before. Now take me to bed, Magnus.”

“Gladly, darling,” Magnus says, a smile  _ finally _ flitting across his lips. 

Now that Magnus knows this is real, he’s not holding himself back anymore. Alec walks over to the bed, getting onto it on his knees. Magnus steps up to him, putting one hand on Alec’s chest and the other on the side of his neck. There’s a tension rising between them that makes Alec’s breath hitch. He lifts his chin up, his lips parted as they breathe the same air. Alec’s hand finds Magnus’ clavicle and a shudder goes through him as he feels Magnus’ heart pick up speed. 

[[Original Art Link](https://twitter.com/nsfwme1onmi1k/status/1239644035372867584?s=21)]

“I love you,” Magnus whispers as his mouth slowly moves down towards Alec’s own. Alec closes his eyes, just feeling the energy around them grow charged. And then all at once, the tension snaps as their lips finally meet. 

Magnus’ tongue slides across the seam of Alec’s lips and he opens for it, welcoming it. His other hand finds Magnus’ hip, holding on for dear life as pleasure courses through him. Magnus must be feeding sexual energy into him because he’s already dangerously close to coming and they’ve only just started. It feels so good his toes curl. But not only does it feel good, it feels  _ intimate _ , to taste Magnus’ energy just as Magnus feeds on his own. 

His hands move to the front of Magnus’ boxers. He dives inside, stroking Magnus’ erection. Pride rises up inside his chest at the noise Magnus makes when the kiss breaks. He did this. Magnus might be a succubus but  _ Alec _ can bring him pleasure. It’s not a one sided thing for them, they’re partners. 

Magnus tosses his head back, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, breathing through the pleasure Alec’s giving him. Then he looks down with a glint in his eyes. Alec yelps as Magnus tosses him back onto the bed. Magnus grabs the hem of his pants and tugs. Alec is quick to unbutton his jeans and helps get naked. Magnus drops his own boxers before getting into bed with Alec. 

For the first time tonight, nerves lick at Alec’s belly. He sucks in a shaky breath as he opens his thighs for Magnus. Magnus eyes him and Alec swears he can feel his gaze against his skin. Alec watches as Magnus licks his lips, his golden eyes growing lidded and hungry. 

“Magnus. Touch me.”

And Magnus does. He dives down, licking across Alec’s abs before going higher and mouthing at his nipples. Alec is lost in pleasure as Magnus plays him like a fine tuned instrument. He cries out when Magnus bites down, lightning zapping up his spine. His hips ride up, making his erection bump against Magnus’ belly. 

“Please. More,” Alec gasps out, his hands now firmly gripping Magnus’ hair, tugging on the strands. 

“I’m just getting started,” Magnus promises before licking across Alec’s deflect rune. 

“Want you. Please, Magnus.”

“You’ve got me.”

“Then show me already,” Alec says, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. By the smirk on Magnus’ lips, he guesses he failed. 

With a flexibility that Alec didn’t even realize he possessed without using the actual flexibility rune, Magnus manages to lift his hips up off the bed. His lower back is against Magnus’ lap as Magnus buries his face between Alec’s cheeks. Alec lets out a shout of surprise as the sudden change of position  _ and _ the fact that Magnus is eating him out for the first time. 

The feeling is indescribable. Wet and warm and wiggly. Alec never knew his ass was so fucking  _ sensitive _ . His hands grip the sheets beneath him as he lets out moan after moan. The sloppy sucking sounds somehow only add to the lust pooling in Alec’s gut, driving him higher and higher. “Please. Please,” he murmurs over and over until Magnus finally pushes a slick finger into him. 

Once Magnus is stretching him with two fingers, he gently puts Alec back onto the bed, letting him lay flat. But Alec doesn’t stay idle, instead fucking down onto Magnus’ fingers, needing to be filled and fucked. Desperation claws at him like never before. 

Finally, Alec can’t take it anymore. Using his thighs, he flips Magnus over until he’s on his back and climbs into his lap. “Gods,” Magnus murmurs, staring up at Alec with wide, wild eyes, his hands sliding up Alec’s thighs. “You’re stunning, darling.”

Alec smiles down as he reaches back, finding Magnus’ cock already slick. He positions it at his hole, and without breaking eye contact, slides down. 

It hurts. But Alec breathes through it, remembering to bear down as he takes it in. And then all at once, it’s done. He’s sitting in Magnus’ lap fully, stuffed full. Magnus’ cat eyes slowly dilate until they’re no longer slits but wide, round, black circles. 

“Fuck,” Magnus says between pants, his mouth gaping open. Alec knows he’s taking all of the energy from the air, pulling all of it into himself. Fuck. The thought of Magnus feeding off of him turns Alec on, making his cock ache and his ass tighten. 

Alec plants his hands on Magnus’ chest, his thumbs playing with his piercings as he begins to move. He lifts off slowly, savoring the feeling of Magnus sliding out of him before falling back down, getting full again. He starts a slow pace, savoring it, getting used to the feeling. 

“You look so good riding my cock,” Magnus says, his voice even huskier than usual. It lights a fire in Alec’s belly, making his movements jerkier and faster. “Fuck. Keep going, darling.” 

Alec whines, his fingernails digging into Magnus’ skin. “So good,” he gasps out as he grinds down just right to hit his prostate. “So fucking good, Magnus.”

A hand wraps around his cock and Alec thrusts forward before grinding back down over and over, back and forth. He’s not sure what he likes more, Magnus’ cock filling him up and sliding against his inner walls or Magnus’ hand, slick and tight around his dick. Thankfully he doesn’t have to choose between them. 

“It’s about to get even better,” Magnus tells him, his eyes turning serious. Alec knows what’s coming. They’ve talked about it in great detail. He takes one of Magnus’ hands in his own, bringing it up to kiss his palm, sharing a moment of tenderness. That same hand slides around to Alec’s back, resting right between his shoulder blades. 

“Oh fuck. I can feel it,” Alec murmurs desperately as Magnus’ magic surges into him. “Magnus. Oh god, Magnus. I love you.” 

Alec falls forward, his hips tilted up slightly, giving Magnus the perfect angle to fuck up into him. Alec’s own hand finds the bottom of Magnus’ neck, right at the top of his spine. Their foreheads lean against each other, their eyes locked. The magic that’s been poured into him heats him up from the inside until it starts pouring  _ back _ into Magnus. It’s a closed circuit flowing between them back and forth. The hand on his back heats up to the point of pain, the palm on Magnus doing the same. And then all at once, it snaps. 

Alec’s eyes widen as he comes, watching in wonder as blue lights flit between them. He’s  _ seeing _ the sexual energy for the first time and it’s  _ beautiful _ . “Magnus,” he moans, long and low as cum leaves his cock, spurting onto Magnus’ toned belly. 

“Fuck,” Magnus cries as his dick jerks within Alec’s ass. After another moment Alec can feel the warm wetness of Magnus’ cum fill him. Alec tightens his ass at the feeling, making Magnus moan again. 

Alec closes his eyes and focuses on the new connection he feels within himself. Before, he could feel his angelic magic whenever he activated his runes, but now there’s something else, something that’s equally him and also foreign at the same time. It’s Magnus, he can  _ feel _ Magnus. 

There’s a moment of  _ wonder _ where Alec can’t truly believe this is his real life. And in the next, Magnus’ cock slides free from his ass and he grimaces, very much in the real world. 

Alec flops down beside Magnus, both of them turning on their sides to look at each other. “I love you,” Alec says, kissing the tip of Magnus’ nose. Magnus’ cheeks are pink, his hair a fucking mess, his eye liner smudged to hell, but Alec’s not sure he’s ever been more beautiful. 

“Love you too,” Magnus whispers with a small smile, his face showing the wonder Alec was feeling earlier. 

“Are you going to be sad? When I’m all out of virgin energy?”

Magnus gets a grin on his face and a wicked look in his eyes before pushing Alec onto his back and crawling on top of him. “Oh darling, there’s  _ so _ much I have yet to show you.”

Alec’s belly flutters with excitement. “Maybe not tonight,” he jokes, “but I look forward to experiencing  _ everything _ with you, Magnus. The sex, the traveling, the kids,” he says, putting his hand on Magnus’ belly meaningful. “The entire white picket fence, if that’s what you want.”

Magnus gives him a fond look. “I think for now, all I want if you.”

“You have me. For as long as you want me.”

Magnus kisses Alec before pulling back with a look of delight. “I hope you’re prepared for forever.”

Alec smiles back. “I’ll clear my schedule.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and wanna hang out with other people who love Shadowhunters, come check out the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) :D


End file.
